Forbidden
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Rogue lo sabía, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo, ni aunque quisiera. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Accidentes incómodos" del Foro GJM.


**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.»**

 **«Este One Shot participa del Reto: Accidentes Incómodos del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos»**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

Accidente Sorteado:

«Entrar a una habitación sin tocar y encontrar a alguien desnudo»

Rated M. AU.

Lenguaje algo… eh… colorido (?)

Pseudo-Incesto.

Un poquito de OoC. Tal vez.

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Rogue Cheney. — Yukino Aguria.**

 **Y Sting. Porque ahí donde va Rogue va Sting (?)**

 **Género:** **Humor y Friendship– creo.**

* * *

 _ **«Forbidden»**_

Rogue soltó una palabrota, porque a la mierda. El calor de aquella noche del demonio se había vuelto demasiado sofocante y tener a Sting tarareando esa estúpida canción de la radio con su estúpida voz de quinceañera calenturienta que…

— ¡Rogue!

— Que mierda quieres, Sting.

El mencionado frunció el ceño, la cara de muerte que se traía su compañero asustaría hasta al ladrón más rudo que se le ocurriera salir en esa noche. Con algo de miedo vio cómo sostenía fuertemente el volante, como si esperara alguna llamada de Central para salir pitando a partirle el cráneo al primer maleante que se detectara.

— ¿Cálmate un poco quieres? Maldito cabrón… — bufó y se acomodó en su asiento. Su turno debería de terminar en media hora o menos.

Hacía un calor del demonio y la única fuente de aire frío que podían obtener en aquel coche de policía era la que llegaba desde la ventana, porque lo que se llamaba aire acondicionado no lo tenían ni en sus putos sueños.

— Hey Rogue — el mencionado rodó los ojos cuando aquel policía rubio hijo de su santa madre volvió a hablarle, ahora quién sabe con qué objetivo. Al parecer mandarlo _sutilmente_ – y por sutil nos referimos a bien cerca de darle un disparo – al carajo no fue suficiente.

— Por un carajo… — resopló — ¿Qué coño quieres?

— ¿Qué crees que se ponga Yukino esta noche? — la sonrisa perversa del rubio más el sonrojo obvio en su rostro no hizo sino cabrear al máximo a su compañero, que segundos después de desenfundar el arma – para terror de Sting – se cubrió el rostro como si tratara de ocultar algo. Sting Eucliffe se acercó un poco, pero sólo un poco.

— Hey Rogue. — Pareció pensar un poco sus palabras antes de decirlas – algo muy raro en él, la verdad – no vaya Rogue a, ahora sí dispararle. — ¿Tú también la imaginaste en ropa interior verdad? Te pillé, pervertido.

[…]

Tiempo más tarde, estaban en la central de policía cerrando el turno. Nadie preguntó por qué Sting tenía un moretón del tamaño de un puño en su ojo izquierdo. Ni siquiera Jellal, el jefe, preguntó por qué esta vez – porque sí, era algo que ocurría muy a menudo – sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza en lo que los dos se iban.

— Sólo era una broma, Rogue. — Sting caminaba despacio, mientras trataba a tientas de seguirle el ritmo a Rogue Cheney, que, para mala suerte del mencionado, se giró a verle; ver a Sting con un ojo morado ya cerca de las lágrimas no era alentador, además de que era su culpa – la de Sting realmente, pero eso no importaba - , además de que Yukino le echaría la bronca a él si llegaba de esa forma a casa.

— Vale, ven. — Lo agarró de los hombros en lo que le ayudaba a caminar. Sting seguía murmurando algunas palabras sin sentido alguno mientras… ¿cojeaba? — ¿Dónde rayos te fuiste a golpear para andar ahora cojeando?

— En la puerta del estacionamiento. — Sting gimió del dolor de su pie.

— Tch. — A Rogue no le quedó de otra más que cargarlo en su espalda.

— Eres un buen chico Rogue — el aludido rodó los ojos, pareciera que estuviera borracho. — Pero no te follarás a Yukino.

Rogue Cheney se aguantó todo lo que su infinita paciencia podía. Pero joder…

Dejó que el rubio se subiera a la parte trasera del _Camaro_ en lo que él iba por un botiquín. Mientras removía cosas en el asiento trasero se encontró con una foto; estaban él y Sting con el uniforme de la academia de policía, sonrientes. Sting hacía la señal de la victoria con una mano mientras con la otra lo tomaba fuertemente del hombro. Él sólo se cruzaba de brazos.

En la esquina de la foto una albina se había enchanchado a su brazo libre. Llevaba un vestido blanco simple con un poco de escote. Los tres sonreían felices, como si ese día hubiera sido el mejor de sus vidas. Ciertamente lo había sido. Sonrió con desganas, permitiéndose acariciar la foto con nostalgia. No obstante, el lastimero gemido de Sting sobre la cajuela lo trajo a la realidad. Se apresuró a coger el puñetero botiquín que se había caído del asiento trasero.

— Rogue… lo de ahora… — El Cheney limpiaba el moretón con un algodón y alcohol. — No lo dije en serio, lo sabes.

— Es mi hermana, coño. — La voz del policía se había suavizado bastante. Al parecer hablar de la albina era su talón de Aquiles. Sting lo recordaría para la próxima vez que quisiera partirle la cara.

— Media hermana en realidad — Apuntó el rubio —, de hecho sólo es la hija de la esposa de Skiadrum. Si quisieras podrías… — la mirada furibunda del su compañero lo mandó a callar.

— No me hagas lanzarte a un río Sting. — Cortó — Bastante tengo con no poder matarte a cada segundo que pasa.

— Vale, lo pillo. — Sting se calló por un minuto exacto. — Entonces…

— ¿Qué mierda es esta vez? — Rogue pasaba por última vez el algodón, ahora con un gel para evitar que se inflamara demasiado.

— Si tú no quieres hacerlo yo podría intentarlo.

Rogue presionó con _un poco_ más de fuerza el algodón.

[…]

— Eso fue cruel. — Sting miró con mala cara al conductor. — Sabes que no lo decía en serio.

Rogue sacó la pistola reglamentaria de su mochila, ubicada convenientemente muy cerca de él – para ser más exactos detrás del asiento del conductor – y apuntar con ella al rubio mientras seguía conduciendo tranquilamente.

— Una sola palabras más maldito rubio de bote malparido y te vuelo el amiguito.

— ¿Eh?

Aunque al principio Sting no entendió a qué se refería Rogue, al ver cómo el cañón del arma apuntaba a su entrepierna se encogió en el asiento del copiloto y no dijo ni una sola palabra más durante todo el viaje.

No mucho después llegaron al complejo de apartamentos donde Sting, Rogue y la hermana del mismo, Yukino, compartían habitación. Una historia demasiado larga que Rogue no quería contar en lo absoluto era lo que envolvía la historia de su hermana y él.

Resumiendo, no eran hermanos de sangre. Pero desde la muerte de sus padres meses después de que Sting y Rogue se graduaran de la academia de policía en un accidente de tráfico, Yukino vivía junto a él por el simple motivo de que ella no tenía a nadie más que acudir a su corta edad de diecinueve años.

Resumen del resumen: Yukino cuidaba el apartamento después de sus clases mientras ellos trabajaban. Nada más que eso y hacer la cena ocasionalmente. Como ahora.

Sting se tiró en el sofá apenas tuvo tiempo, Rogue estaba seguro le dolía la espalda por todo el trabajo de aquella tarde – noche. Además del arresto de aquel hombre en la mañana. Suspiró levemente cansado, al menos la temperatura había descendido un poco. Se anotó mentalmente el de comprar un aire acondicionado al apartamento. O mejor tres.

Pronto los dos detectaron actividad en la cocina, al parecer, esa noche cenarían algo delicioso y no comida de Sting. Y no es que el rubio fuera malo cocinando, pero según palabras de Yukino – que se aparecía en ese momento en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa y el rostro manchado de harina – era algo que ella prefería hacer. Rogue nunca le llevaba la contraria y pues Sting prefería no hacer nada si no debía.

— Bienvenidos — la albina sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que ambos policías también lo hagan casi al mismo tiempo. — ¿Cómo les ha ido en el trabajo?

— Una peste — se quejó Sting — ni te imaginas todo el dolor de espalda que tengo luego de haberme caído en una persecución. — Rogue observó que a su hermana le brillaban los ojos; le encantaban las novelas policiacas y tener a un charlatán como el rubio de compañero de piso contándole hasta de qué color era la mierda del prisionero pues era bastante agotador para él.

— Puedes darte una ducha entonces, para relajar los músculos. — Oh, su hermana era tan servicial, seguro y había preparado todo aquello de antemano. — Hay una tina con agua caliente en el baño, puedes usarla.

Bingo.

Rogue se apartó el cabello que le caía encima del ojo, mientras entraba a la cocina a ayudar a la albina. Dado que Sting salió corriendo a pesar de su _dolor de espalda_ no había nadie más para hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti en la universidad? — preguntó el Cheney en lo que llevaba los instrumentos de cocina sucios al fregadero. No eran muchos, seguro y Yukino ya los estaba lavando antes.

— Hum. — Su hermana se llevó un dedo al mentón pensando. Se quedó quieta en su posición, como si meditara todo lo que le había pasado en aquel día. Seguro y al final sólo había sido un día normal para ella. — Nada en especial, Lucy ha entregado el proyecto a tiempo así que tendré unos días libres a partir de mañana. — Sonrió — Así que podré hacerles el desayuno antes de que vayan al trabajo.

Rogue había terminado su labor. Despacio, se acercó hasta su hermana hasta quedar frente a ella. Se sentó encima de la mesa de la cocina en tanto pensaba las palabras con detenimiento.

— Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo Yukino. — Empezó. — Nos basta con esto. No te exijas más que luego acostumbrarás a Sting. — Ella se echó a reír con eso último. Como le gustaba verla reír.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

— Hermano, ayúdame a hacer la mesa.

[…]

— Estoy lleno Rogue. — Sting se echó al sofá en tanto Rogue encendía la televisión. Recorrió los canales como un zombie buscando el Rincón del Miedo que pasaban en _Space,_ era viernes después de todo.

— ¿Otra vez pelis de terror? — Sting contuvo un escalofrío. — Deberías cambiar de temática Rogue.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? — El Cheney bostezó. — Me ayuda a mantenerte quieto por el miedo en lo que voy a ducharme. — Se escuchó un ¡Hijo de Puta! Mientras se perdía en los pasillos.

Entró a su habitación y sólo se echó a la cabeza una toalla que colgaba del armario. Caminando lento, se dirigió hasta la ducha que debía de estar desocupada debido a que Yukino había salido hace unos segundos. Hasta la había visto entrar a su dormitorio sólo con sus prendas de baño encima.

Suspiró, en tanto ingresaba a la ducha. No pasarían minutos para que saliera de nuevo. Sólo quería echarse a dormir, aprovecharía que mañana no trabajaría ya que tenía el día libre, por suerte.

Apenas y con los ojos funcionando por el cansancio, abrió la puerta. Lo que no se esperaba era que el sueño se le fuera en un instante al verla a ella, Yukino, totalmente desnuda. Sentada sobre la cama mientras hacía algo que él ya no alcanzó a comprender porque su imaginación había volado a lugares desconocidos.

— Me lleva el carajo…

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el rojo vistió las mejillas de su hermana, que no tuvo mejor idea que taparse con las manos mientras Rogue trataba de olvidar que él se encontraba en paños menores también.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Rogue se daba vuelta y Yukino se vestía con la toalla propia en un santiamén. Era estúpido pensar que se había equivocado de habitación sólo porque el sueño le había dominado. Murmurando una maldición se fue a la salida del dormitorio.

Pero… ella lo sujetó de un brazo. No supo exactamente cuándo fue que se había posicionado detrás de él ni mucho menos cuando se le había pegado con tanta fuerza a su espalda. El olor a alcohol llegó a sus fosas nasales. ¿Estaría bebiendo Yukino? Eso sonaba estúpido.

Ella murmuraba cosas ininteligibles mientras lo sujetaba férreamente. Rogue no entendió ni una sola de ellas. Pero estaba seguro que la temperatura del ambiente se estaba caldeando de nuevo. Maldijo a todos los dioses que conocía mientras trataba de controlarse.

— Yukino… — con la voz en un hilo trató de apartarla de sí. — No le contaré a nadie ¿vale? No te preocupes, que no he visto nada. Puedes dejarme ir, haremos que no pasó nada. Sting no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Sting no está cerca entonces?

— Así es — la respiración del azabache se disparaba a niveles críticos, su consciencia se nublaba.

— Rogue… — ella aguantó un suspiro que a él lo heló y paradójicamente, lo encendió. — Yo…

Las prendas que ambos vestían cayeron al suelo.

END.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor.**

Pues, ehh. No tengo mucho que decir.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, pues millones de gracias, la verdad no le tengo fe a esta historia xD. Pero quiero continuarla la verdad. El tiempo lo dirá.

¿Review?


End file.
